Master Bolt
The Master Bolt is the symbol of Zeus' power, which all other lightning bolts are patterned after. It is the first and most powerful weapon that the Elder Cyclopes made for the Olympian gods. It is apparently so powerful that when Zeus hurled it at Typhon, the blast was said to be enough to have made entire oceans evaporate, the sky to be set ablaze and even knock the Father of all Monsters off balance. During the Titanomachy Zeus and his brothers freed the Cyclopes that were imprisoned by his father Cronus. Zeus managed to talk to the Cyclops Brontes, and convinced him to forge powerful weapons for him and his siblings which would be more powerful than Cronus' Scythe. Together with his brothers Steropes and Arges, Brontes forged three incredibly powerful weapons, the first of which was the Master Bolt, which was given to Zeus. The power of the Bolt made Zeus' body tingle with energy, and he tested his new mighty weapon on a huge nearby bolder, which was instantly blasted to dust. The bolt itself is considered to be the most powerful of the three weapons forged by Arges, Brontes, and Steropes, and all of Zeus' later thunderbolts were molded after it. The Master Bolt is a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade Celestial Bronze capped on both ends with god-level electrical explosives. It is stupendously powerful, "makes mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers" according to Dionysus, with its power making Zeus' body tingle with energy when he wields it. When the Master Bolt is activated, the ends of the cylinder emit crystallized electric bolts, making it look like a classical lightning bolt. It can emit many tremendous bolts of lightning simultaneously. Capabilities of Zeus' Lightning Bolt / Master Bolt The Bolt itself is charged with electricity, and could have power over the skies and storms. The first of the weapons created by the Elder Cyclopes, Zeus' Master Bolt is possibly the most powerful weapon in existence. In The Lightning Thief, Chiron mentions that it is after this bolt all other lightning bolts are fashioned. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, the Master Bolt is called the "nuclear arsenal of Mount Olympus." Zeus' entire body tingled with power when he first touched it. *Divine Energy Weapon **Indestructible Item **'Cataclysmic Explosion/Blast': When Zeus hurls the entire Master Bolt, it is a force of unsurpassable, nigh unstoppable destruction. According to Chiron, its firepower "makes mortal nuclear & hydrogen weapons/bombs (including the combined powers of the kiloton, megaton, terraton & gigaton explosions) look like firecrackers, & the super/hyper volcanic eruptions/blasts look like a Champagne bottle cap popping out. It even makes the Gamma-Ray Burst look like a gun-shot & the KT Mass Extinction Asteroid look like a stone/peddle thrown into a pond/lake." Described as a column like blast of white-hot power, it has vaporized Kampê (daughter of two Protogenoi, who had kept an iron grip on the Elder Cyclopes [Brontes, Steropes, and Arges] & the Hundred-Handers / Hekatonkheires [Cottus, Gyges, and Briares]), shorn off the top of Mount Othrys, ransacked Kronos' palace, and hurled the Titan off of his black throne. In The Last Olympian, when Zeus hurls it at Typhon (with enough force to nearly knock the colossal monster off-balance), the blast "lights up the world", & Percy can feel the shock-wave of the impact many miles or light-years away. **Divine Magic ***Unparalleled Electrokinesis ****'Electric Blast': While Zeus could throw the entire Bolt for maximum damage, he could shoot smaller, but still extremely powerful, blasts from it. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods when he first received it, he aimed it at a boulder, and "a thousand tendrils of lightning zapped it to dust." ****'Lightning/Thunder Bolts': The Master Bolt can discharge hundreds of smaller lightning bolts. Zeus used the Master Bolt this way to raze Salmonea and wipe it off the map. ****'Electrogenesis': ****'Electric Transmutation': ****The stronger power to remove all demons, devils, dark/evil ones, dark/demonic/evil entities, Infinite Satans/Lucifers, Anti-Gods, Fallen Angels & dark/evil spirits out of the bodies (including body parts, fluids, blood, hair, finger/toe nails & organs), guts, hearts, minds, eyes, ears, noses, mouths & souls of mortals & immortals. It can also strip them of all of their powers (physical, mental/psychological & immortal/spiritual) for more than 700 million centuries. ****'The Master Bolt': When Zeus freed the Cyclopes, they forged him the Master Bolt, which along with Poseidon's Trident and Hades's Helmet, was one of the greatest weapons in existence. The Master Bolt was the original and the most powerful thunderbolt. It could create more thunderbolts and electricity; shake the earth; boil the oceans; dry freshwater bodies and wipe out entire human and animal populations. When hurled, it could split into several lightning bolts, creating a thunderstorm. The Master Bolt was powerful enough to hurl Cronus from his throne, shear the summit of Etna and raze entire cities to oblivion. His most powerful weapon, the Master Bolt, is incredibly powerful, easily making a hydrogen bomb look like a firecracker in comparison. When Zeus throws it at Typhon, the blast "lights up the world", and mortals can feel the shock-wave hundreds of miles away. Zeus used his Master Bolt to raze the entire city of Salmonia to oblivion after Salmoneus pretended to be Zeus. ***Unparalleled Atmokinesis ****Air (element) ****The stronger power to remove all demons, devils, dark/evil ones, dark/demonic/evil entities, Infinite Satans/Lucifers, Anti-Gods, Fallen Angels & dark/evil spirits out of the bodies (including body parts, fluids, blood, hair, finger/toe nails & organs), guts, hearts, minds, eyes, ears, noses, mouths & souls of mortals & immortals. It can also strip them of all of their powers (physical, mental/psychological & immortal/spiritual) for more than 700 million centuries. ****Omnipotent control over the atmosphere ***Highly Advanced Smiting ****Vengeance Embodiment ****The stronger power to remove all demons, devils, dark/evil ones, dark/demonic/evil entities, Infinite Satans/Lucifers, Anti-Gods, Fallen Angels & dark/evil spirits out of the bodies (including body parts, fluids, blood, hair, finger/toe nails & organs), guts, hearts, minds, eyes, ears, noses, mouths & souls of mortals & immortals. It can also strip them of all of their powers (physical, mental/psychological & immortal/spiritual) for more than 700 million centuries. ***Lie Detector: Zeus’ Master bolt can detect lies & force all beings (mortal & Immortal) to tell only the truth. ***'Divine Slaying': Zeus’ Master Bolt is more than strong enough, more than tough enough, more than fierce enough & more than powerful enough to infinitely slaughter all of the demons, devils, Fallen Angels, Satanists, ‘The Evils of every inhabitant planet, including Earth’, Evil/Unholy Ghosts, Dark/Evil/Demonic Entities, Evil Giants/Titans, The Left, humanity’s dark/darker/evil traits, Islam, Unicron (Primus’ enemy), Detronians (including Decepticons, Insecticons & Predacons), Apokoliptians, Lucifer/Satan, Infinite Lucifers/Satans, The Darkness, Evil Gods, Lords of Shadow, Armies of Satan, Anti-Gods, the original sins, Satan Pantheon / 7 rulers of Hell, etc. ***Raw Divine Power: ***Absolute Invisibility ***'Mystic Beams' - It's been constantly depicted that lights or lasers of many colors with many of their own attributes from healing, damaging, cursing and granting. ****It can also psychologically/mentally & spiritually open the eyes & ears of mortal hearts, minds, guts & souls. It can do the same thing for immortals too, & revive God & Jesus Christ’s powers, abilities & wisdom/intelligence like never before. ****Piercing Beam Emission ***'Mystic Formation' - A unique power to transform objects, willing subjects, and even the wielder, to any desired form with added abilities. ***Quintessence (element) ***Wrath Embodiment ***Immune to all forms of Divinity Nullification & Divine Power Negation. ***Divine Energy Absorption ***Divine Power Absorption **Gamma-Ray Burst Immunity/Absorbing **Zeus’ Physiology **Transcendent Weaponry **Dominion over creatures of heaven and the sky Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Divine Category:Mythology Category:Greek